villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Zemus
Zemus, later known as Zeromus, is a powerful and cruel Lunarian warlord with awesome magic and the primary antagonist of Final Fantasy IV. He wants to exterminate the human race, in order for his kind to claim the Earth. Since his own people were sealed in the Second Moon's core, he took control of Golbez, who serves as his enforcer for the major part of the game. History The Lunarians lived in a planet between the Earth and Mars. When this planet exploded, they chose to emigrate to Earth. However, as they arrived on Earth, they discovered that life was still evolving. In response, they created a second moon orbiting the Earth, where they would sleep until life on Earth reached a level of evolution that could live together with them. But Zemus had a different idea: he thought that the living beings from Earth should be wiped out in favor of the Lunarians. For this, Zemus was imprisoned within the moon's core, sealed by 8 crystals, and forced into sleep. But this was never enough to keep Zemus under control. Many years later, Zemus awoke and through his powerful mind, managed to reach Earth by telepathy. Zemus then took control of the half-Lunarian Theodor Harvey to do his bidding, turning him into the dreaded sorcerer Golbez. Golbez went to find all of Earth's Crystals, in order to unleash the fearsome Giant of Babil from it's confinement at the Tower of Babil and use it to wipe out mankind. But the Lunarian Fusoya managed to broke Zemus's spell over Golbez, and the two of them went to defeat Zemus. They killed Zemus, but death only fueled his hatred, making him become an even greater threat. After Zemus was defeated, he was reborn as Zeromus, a monstrous beast who is pure hatred personified and attacked the heroes. Golbez and Fusoya cast the legendary Meteor, but Zeromus is incorporeal and the attacks do nothing. Golbez attempts to use a Crystal to render Zeromus vulnerable, but as Golbez is tainted in darkness, him using the Crystal is pointless. Zeromus casts his own Meteor, knocking down Fusoya, Golbez, and the party. With seemingly no one left to stand against Zeromus, Palom and Porom (on Earth) sense Cecil is in danger. The Elder of Mysidia leads Cecil's allies in prayer to send strength to him, giving him and his allies the power to stand again. Using the Crystal Golbez gives to him, Cecil renders Zeromus corporeal, revealing his true form. When killed, Zeromus fades, but warns he will always exist as long as there is hatred in the hearts of people. ''Final Fantasy IV: The After Years'' The Mysterious Girl drains the Crystals of the Red Moon of their energy and they shatter as Golbez and Fusoya race to the center of the moon to ensure the rest of the Lunarians are safe. When they reach the core the final Crystal shatters, and with them gone Zeromus's restraints fail, and he is reborn as Zeromus' Malice. After the two fight Zeromus's Malice he uses Big Bang to weaken them, and Fusoya teleports Golbez to the Lunar Whale, urging him to get to Earth and help protect its Crystals. The fates of Fusoya, the Lunarians and Zeromus are unknown, with Golbez setting out in the Lunar Whale to investigate them if he survives. Personality Zemus is very selfish. He cares for nobody but himself, and gets what he wants by dishonest means. As Zeromus he hates all life and shows no emotion but hate. An unquenchable hatred that knows no boundaries and makes him desire to destroy everything he despises, that is to say, everything in existence. Powers and Abilities Zemus is an intergalactic sorcerer with strong magic who is capable of unleashing powerful spells, but his main power is his ability to control the minds of others remotely, particularly Golbez and Kain Highwind (indirectly). Strong feelings can interrupt this power for a time, as seen when Kain is stopped by Rosa from killing Cecil. Additionally, Fusoya is able to break Zemus' influence over Golbez and make him remember his true identity. In other media Zemus appears as a card in the Final Fantasy Trading Card Game. Gallery 1stZeromus.jpg|Zeromus in its invulnerable form. A bearer of light must use a crystal on it Zeromus2.gif|Zeromus changes to this form after the crystal is used on it and the final battle begins Zeromusfinal.jpg|Cecil and company in the final battle of Final Fantasy IV. puzzdraff 1504213.jpg Trivia *One piece of unused dialogue exists, "You are entering into my realm, the Zemus-Zone. No one can ever escape from my minions! Perish in the Darkness before you reach me." A speech given by Zemus, taunting the party telepathically. This was probably intended to be displayed upon entering the Lunar Subterrane or the Lunar Core. The "Zemus-Zone" is also an unused location name. *The party being defeated by the final boss and then revived by their allies alludes to a similar scene in Final Fantasy III. *Zeromus is an extended version of Zemus, which is Amharic for "Prayer". Perhaps because of the added 'Zero', his name means "No Prayer". *In the Advance and Complete Collection releases of the game, Zeromus refers to himself in the plural as "we." The reason for this is unknown, and no other release gives him this trait. *The Esper known as Zeromus the Condemner from Ivalice was named after him. They both have Big Bang as their signature attack and are both corrupted by pure hatred. The Esper's design is a composite of the original and the "Zeromus EG" version, retaining various crustacean-like qualities. *In Dissidia Final Fantasy, Golbez's ultimate weapon is known as the "Zeromus Shard", named after this character. *It is possible for certain copies of Final Fantasy IV to freeze if the player goes back and forth between doors 64 times. Square's defunct newsletter, "Ogopogo Examiner" wrote this glitch off as a "trap created by Zeromus". *In the DS version, a Zeromus costume for Whyt can be obtained by completing the Bestiary. *In the Nintendo DS version, he is voiced by Michael McConnohie, who also voiced Fusoya and Cagnazzo. Navigation Category:Final Fantasy Villains Category:Aliens Category:Science Fantasy Villains Category:Video Game Villains Category:Warlords Category:Psychics Category:Brainwashers Category:Corrupting Influence Category:Misanthropes Category:Arrogant Category:Hegemony Category:Male Category:Immortals Category:God Wannabe Category:Deceased Category:Revived Category:Harbinger for Rebirth Category:Mongers Category:Lawful Evil Category:Cosmic Entity Category:Dark Forms Category:Demon Category:Lovecraftian Horrors Category:Thought-Forms Category:Energy Beings Category:Destroyers Category:Magic Category:One-Man Army Category:Power Hungry Category:Nemesis Category:Noncorporeal Category:Psychopath Category:Pure Evil Category:Genocidal Category:Egotist Category:Game Bosses Category:Humanoid